South Park:Final Destination
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Kyle Broflovski and 13 others barely escape Death in a house fire. It was a premonition Kyle had, that saved them. Now, Death is back for revenge. Because no one double crosses Death and gets out alive. Pairings:Style, Candy, Bunny, Clebe, Creek, and K2 later on. Rated M, because of smut in a later chapter. I'll let you guys guess which two characters.
1. The Party and Deaths

_I was gonna write something else, but fuck it, I'll write it some other time. Okay, I am a total fan of Final Destination. I've seen all 5 of them, at least once and every death scene at least 6 or 7 times, I love to see them every time. And being that my imagination is very weird, considering I watch screwed up things like South Park and gory movies like "Wrong Turn" or... The "Saw" movies...Which I've never seen any... But I've seen a few death scenes. Anyways, my mind created "this". I honestly don't know where the hell it came from... I don't own South Park or any of the Final Destination movies. Reviews are highly appreciated. Rated T because of language, both mine and the characters of South Park, and the mention of drugs and alcohol, don't do drugs or alcohol, because they're very bad, M'Kay._

* * *

I walked in the front door of Bebe's house.

She was throwing another party.

Plenty of drugs and alcohol.

I took a beer and sat on the couch with Kenny.

Craig had Tweek up against a wall and was kissing him on the neck.

Though, Tweek looked like he was enjoying it.

And why not?

The two had been going out for as long as anyone could remember.

Just like with me and Stan.

It just happened.

No one could remember a time before Tweek and Craig were going out, the same goes for me and Stan.

Lots of people were here.

The party was getting heated up, and fast.

Cartman was hanging onto Wendy's shoulders, trying to keep steady.

Butters was on Kenny's lap, nosing him like a dog.

They were cute like that.

Clyde was dancing stupidly on Bebe's DDR mat, beer in hand.

Token looked like he was completely sober.

Then, Bebe went upstairs to fix her makeup.

Unbeknownst to her, she had left a scented candle in her room burning, it fell to the floor, setting fire to the curtains.

When she came back downstairs, Cartman spilled beer all over her carpet and spreading all over the floor, and a nearby wall socket, that flashed some sparks, then started smoking.

"DAMMIT, CARTMAN ! YOU'RE CLEANING THAT!"

She yelled.

"No way, bitch..."

He said, clearly drunk.

She sighed and went into the kitchen, unaware that Wendy had left the stove on earlier when they were cooking, she payed no mind to it.

Tweek walked into the room, his neck full of hickies and a very drunk Craig in tow.

"C-Can you guys move? He's R-REALLY heavy!"

"I'm not heavy...You're just *burp* weak..."

"Dude... You are drunk off your ass!"

Kenny exclaimed, his mouth breaking out in a huge grin.

But, we both got up.

Tweek laid Craig down on the couch, and then sat by his head.

After that, I started smelling something odd.

"Hey, do you guys smell that?"

He asked.

"Smell what?"

Tweek asked, his eyes on Craig's, now, unconscious form.

"I smell smoke."

I said, then, it happened.

One minute, we were in the living room chatting, and the next, the carpet was on fire.

Tweek started screaming bloody murder, and that woke Craig up.

"What is it Twee-"

He stopped when he noticed the fire.

Craig grabbed Tweek, and started running for the kitchen.

Cartman, who was on the carpet at the time, immediately burst into flame.

Wendy somehow managed to get out of the way in time.

Stan was upstairs, he smelled smoke, coming from Bebe's room and he heard screaming coming from downstairs.

He headed downstairs.

"KYLE!"

He cried.

Then the ceiling caved in on him.

"NO! STAN! AAAAH!"

I screamed.

"There's nothing we can do, let's get outta here while we can."

Kenny urged, leading him away.

They followed Tweek and Craig into the kitchen.

Bebe was trying to contact the fire department.

The phone sparked, and she nearly dropped the phone.

She took a look at it, and then it was electrified and she got electrocuted.

She fell to the floor, mumbling incoherent sentences, until she went silent.

"Oh, Jesus!"

Butters cried, looking like he was about to wet himself.

Wendy fell to the floor, crying over the loss of, not only her boyfriend, but also her best friend.

Then, the floor caved in, from the damage the fire had done to it, and she fell to the basement, screaming all the way.

Kenny turned on the faucets in the sink to put the fire out.

"What he hell are you doing?"

Craig asked.

"Getting rid of the fire, duh. Clyde, help me out, would ya?"

Clyde turned the other one and stepped away from the fire.

"Um...Guys that's not gonna-"

Token started, but was cut off, when Clyde slipped on some water that was on the floor, and landed on his back.

"OW! FUCK!"

He grabbed at the counter and pulled, trying to get up.

Instead, he accidentally pulled a knife off of the counter.

It hit his forehead.

"CLYDE!"

Token yelled, crying.

"It's okay, buddy."

Butters said, patting his shoulder.

Then, the ceiling fan fell.

Smashing Butter's head, instantly, and coating Token and Kenny with his blood.

"No, no, no. BUTTERS!"

Kenny screeched, grabbing at his hair and crying.

Token slipped on some water and blood, and fell on a chair that was tipped over.

He got impaled on one of the legs of it.

"Holey shit!"

I yelled.

"O-Oh s-shit, is right."

Jimmy said, from the doorway.

"Come on Jimmy, hurry up. You'll die if you don't"

"Timmeh!"

Timmy rolled up beside him, in his wheelchair.

Jimmy's pants were covered in beer, at least the bottom of them were.

He caught fire and fell over, hitting the table.

"JIMMEH!"

Timmy cried, now looking sad.

His chair sparked and then he caught fire and was electrocuted.

"Oh my god, they're all dying!"

Craig yelled.

He grabbed Tweek's hand and ran to a window, slipping and

Unfortunately, there was a knife on the counter, and when he got onto the counter to try the window, it stabbed him through the stomach.

His speech became garbled and he began coughing up blood.

"Craig?"

Tweek cried, when he noticed his dark haired boyfriend was coughing up blood and had a frightened look on his face.

Then he noticed the knife.

"AAAAAAAAHH! CRAIG! NO!"

He screamed.

Craig fell to the floor, dead.

Tweek took the knife out of Craig's stomach, and got up.

All it took was a simple slip in blood and water, to send the knife through his throat, only seconds after Craig had died.

He grabbed at the knife, trying to stop the bleeding, and then, just stopped moving altogether.

"Holey shit, we've got to get outta here!"

I yelled to Kenny!

"I know!"

He yelled back.

He got on the same counter as Craig did, minus the knife.

He pounded on the window with his fist, but to no avail.

"Fuck!"

He yelled.

"Dude, we aren't getting out, we're gonna die!"

He put me on his back.

"Don't you think I know that. Now HANG ON."

"What the hell are you gonna do, Kenny?"

I ask, worried that he was gonna do something to get us killed.

"Just HOLD ON!"

He yelled.

I held on for dear life.

He ran through the living room, somehow.

And set me down by the door, and prepared to kick it open.

When the TV exploded, sending shards of the screen, everywhere.

Including Kenny's head.

He fell to the ground immediately.

But he hadn't died, he grabbed the shard and pulled it out.

Then, he bled to death.

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

I punched and kicked at the door, but nothing worked.

I couldn't try the doorknob, it was metal, and was melted.

I ran upstairs, only to be met with more flame in Bebe's room.

I ran to a room and shut the door.

I saw a few sparks fly up from a computer, and then it blew up on me.

I grabbed at my face, trying to get the shards out.

When I got them out, I noticed a cloth on the table, I pulled at it, only to have an weight fall and hit my face, killing me instantly.

* * *

_Holey shit, I wasn't expecting this. Okay, if you've seen the Final Destination movies, you'll understand what I'm doing, if not, you'll find out next chapter. What next chapter? You just killed all of them. Yes, I know that I killed them all... Or did I? By the way, in this story, Kenny isn't immortal, sorry, I had to do that.  
If you would please, Review, I need to know how screwed up you guys think this is. By the way, it took me over a day to write this, because I was thinking about the later chapters and had to do some thinking for this one. And I'm using the same style as the Final Destination movies, which means, you see things, that the characters don't._


	2. It Was a Dream,Funeral&Cartman's Death

_I'm back. I said I would update. I don't own South Park. Please review...Speaking of reviews..._

_TweekingOut: HOLEY SHIT! You didn't get hurt though, did you? I don't want to be the indirect cause of you getting hurt! That puts pressure on me, dude! How did you look at the description BEFORE the title? My eyes are drawn to the title, first thing. And, thanks. I'm glad you think so._

_Sayami-Chan03: So am I, that's why I'm writing it. And, so can I, again that's why I'm writing it. I will update asap. Thanks._

* * *

Kyle woke up with a start on Bebe's couch.

"It was just a dream."

He told himself.

He still had his beer in hand.

Craig had Tweek up against a wall, kissing his neck.

Though, Tweek looked like he was enjoying it.

"What the hell?"

"What do you mean, 'What the hell?'? They've been going out for a while, you know that."

Kenny said, looking kind of confused.

It was just a silly coincidence, nothing is gonna happen.

Cartman was hanging onto Wendy's shoulders, trying to keep steady.

What the fuck?

I looked at Kenny.

Butters was on Kenny's lap, nosing him like a dog.

They were cute like that.

"Shit."

Kyle said, in realization.

"What?"

Kenny asked.

When Bebe came back downstairs, Cartman spilled beer all over her carpet.

"We need to get out! NOW!"

"Why? This party's just getting started."

Kenny said.

"The house is gonna catch on fire!"

"WHAT? A FIRE?"

Tweek screamed, a very drunk Craig in tow, who sobered up almost immediately after hearing Tweek scream.

"Ow, What the hell? Why are you trying to scare Tweek, there's no-"

"Yes there is asshole! I SAW it!"

Kyle exclaimed.

"Where?"

"No time to explain, we have to get out, NOW!"

Kyle ran upstairs and grabbed Stan.

Kenny grabbed Butters, Clyde and Token.

Craig picked Tweek up.

Wendy led Cartman and Bebe out.

Jimmy and Timmy went outside, asking what was going on... Well at least Jimmy was.

As soon as they were outside, there was a huge flash of light inside the house.

And the house began to burn up in flame.

Bebe got out her cellphone and called the fire department.

Tweek's eyes widened as he realized something, and he fainted into Craig's arms.

"Dude...Broflovski, how did you know?"

Craig asked, as he attempted to revive the unconscious blonde.

"I dreamed about it..."

"There's a word for that, you know."

Token said, suddenly all eyes were on him, as he continued.

"Premonition. You saw something before it happened. What was in the dream?"

"Well... all of us died..."

"This is bullshit! It was just a dumb coincidence. The Jew didn't have a 'premonition' as Token said."

Cartman said.

"Eric, shut up."

Wendy said.

He whined, but listened.

"What happened, like, was there a specific, o-order to who died, a-and how d-d-did we-ngh- die?"

Tweek asked as soon as he was conscious.

Everyone was shocked that Tweek had asked that, if anything, they expected him to be screaming about how it was a plot by the government.

"Um... Well, I don't remember..."

Kyle said.

The next day was the funeral for the teens who didn't make it out.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here, to mourn over lose who were lost, yesterday, in the horrid fire... Kevin Stoley, Red, Bradly Biggle,..."

"Don't you guys get it? We were supposed to die in that fire! Death is conscious of what he did!"

Kyle said to the other 13 survivors, as the body's of the deceased were placed in the ground.

"What are you talking about? We survived, so obviously, we weren't supposed to die."

Craig said, not getting why Kyle was being so weird all of a sudden.

"No, we screwed up Death's plan, by surviving."

Kyle said.

"Oh, so now, not only is Death a conscious being, he's laid out plans, that we screwed up. And now he's out to get us?"

He asked.

"Than explain how I knew."

Kyle replied with a glare.

"That, I can't explain, but I don't believe that Death is a conscious being that makes plans."

"Then explain why we survived."

"Simple coincidence that you had a weird dream and you figured it was real, so you acted upon it."

"I agree with Craig on this one, screw you guys, I'm going home."

Something hit Kyle, but he didn't know what.

Meanwhile, Cartman was at home, his mom was at the store.

Since it was summer, Cartman had his pool uncovered and filled.

He didn't notice that his mom left a garden hose at one side of the pool when he hopped in.

Or Stan's dog Sparky come into his yard for the fifteenth time that week.

"AYE! Get outta here, you stupid, gay, mutt!"

He yelled getting out of the pool.

Sparky grabbed the hose to play with it, ignoring the obese brunette entirely.

Cartman grabbed the hose, unaware that it had wrapped around his leg, and pulled it from Sparky, tightening it around his leg, and causing him to fall back into the pool, hitting his head.

"AAAAAAAA-"

He tried to get out of the water, but to no avail.

He struggled, and then, drowned.

"Where's Cartman?"

Wendy asked Stan at his house, while him and Kyle were playing video games.

"Uh... I don't know."

"We were supposed to get pizza an hour ago."

"Have you tried his house?"

"No, do you guys want to come with me?"

"We've got nothing better to do."

Kyle said, tying his shoes.

Then he realized something.

"WE HAVE TO HURRY! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

He yelled, grabbing Stan and Wendy, and pulling them to his car.

"Before what's too late? What's going on?"

He didn't answer.

When they got to Cartman's house, they opened the door, yelling "Cartman!" and, on Wendy's part "Eric!"

Then they got to the backyard.

Wendy was the first one to notice the limp mass in the water.

"Eric... NO!"

She cried, realizing that he was dead.

"Cartman...was the first one to die in my premonition."

Kyle said, almost guiltily.

Wendy ran to Kyle and began crying into his arms.

Stan had called the police.

Ms. Cartman came shortly after the police did.

When she saw Wendy, they hugged, and cried together.

Stan and Kyle saw that it was best if they left.

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this chapter and reading over it. In my opinion I did pretty well with the Final Destination style. And I captured Cartman's death well. Does anyone know who's next? I had hoped to make it kind of obvious, as to who's next. Please, Review, it's one of the things that keeps my fingers to the keyboard._


	3. Cartman's Funeral&Who's Next

_I couldn't keep away after writing the second chapter yesterday. This is just too fun! I'm hoping that someone will get the message and know who's next, cause you know what happened in Kyle's dream, and you saw who died and in what order. Please, review. I do not own South Park._

_oppet2: Keep reading, and find out. Never said that I was gonna stop, and thanks for the support. You honestly don't know how much it means to me._

* * *

Even though most of the students and parents didn't like Cartman, they came to the funeral to pay their respects._  
_

Cartman was buried in the brown suit that he wore for special occasions.

When they started to lower the coffin into the ground, Liane Cartman had a nervous breakdown.

After the funeral, Craig, Tweek, Kyle, and Kenny, went to get some pizza.

"You guys know what this means? -urk- W-We're all next!"

Tweek cried out.

"No we aren't. Cartman's death was just a freak accident, just like the fire, right guys?"

Craig said, bored tone, but sweating badly, which was unusual for Craig.

"No."

Kyle said.

"Oh, you're still going on about how Death has set up a plan and is out to get us. Enlighten me, what order did we die in?"

"Well, Cartman was first and then...Stan... Stan is next..."

Craig raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"He's next! Where is he?"

"Dude, he's at home."

Craig answered.

Kyle grabbed the three, pulled them out of the restaurant, and began running.

Stan was in his basement, lifting the weights that his dad got him for his birthday.

"18...19...20."

He sat up, and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face.

A couple of screws that were holding the set up, became loose , and fell to the floor.

Stan stood up, and got more weights to add to the dumbbell.

The old box fan on the ceiling above him, was loose as well, but no one ever got around to fixing it.

Stan laid back down and began to lift the weights.

"1... 2... 3... 4...5..."

"STAN!"

Kyle yelled, running into the basement.

Stan put the dumbbell up, and sat up with his legs stretched out.

"Hey, Kyle."

"Oh my god. You're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Stan asked, confused.

Then it collapsed, and he fell to the ground, hurt slightly, but not dead.

"Huh, I'll fix it later. I'm okay!."

Then the box fan fell, smashing his head, and killing him on impact.

"STAN! NO!"

Kyle screamed, falling to his knees.

"Holey shit!"

Craig yelled.

"What's going on in- OH MY GOD! STANLEY!"

Sharon cried as she stepped down the stairs.

They were too late.

He had died, just as they had gotten in.

* * *

_I hated writing this chapter, I don't hate Stan at all, that makes me worry about other deaths soon to come. How am I gonna write them, if I love the characters so much? This is gonna be hell to write. Anyways, please review, they keep the updates fast._


	4. Stan's funeral&Who's Shockingly Next

_Okay, I'm SO sorry for not updating yesterday or earlier today, I love to sleep in, and shortly after I got up, my parents took me and my bros out to eat, then grocery shopping, so that day was packed. Then I had to clean off a dresser of mine, because I can never find anything when I need it. Review, please. I do not own South Park._

_oppet2: I'm sorry! DX I never intended to make you think that! No one makes it, if you've seen the FD movies, you should know THAT._

_SayamiChan03: It was hell for me to write his death in, it really was._

_Hanpechu: Don't say that. You may be right._

_doingyourmom: I honestly have no idea. I'm still somewhat new to this, so I don't know all the tricks of the trade, so explain. I doubt that I'm doing that, though._

* * *

Since Stan was so well liked, a lot of people came for his funeral, to pay their respects.

His casket was closed, since his head had been smashed.

Kyle couldn't even bear to go near the casket, since he had seen Stan die, besides, Stan wouldn't have wanted it to be like that.

Craig was starting to believe that what Kyle was saying was true.

Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Craig, and Tweek went to Shakeys, after the funeral.

"I was so close... But I couldn't save him..."

Kyle choked out, still crying after the funeral.

Kenny touched his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Who could have known that the fan was gonna-"

"I did... I knew that he was gonna die... But I didn't save him in time..."

"Look, Broflovski... Don't torture yourself like this. Marsh, Er, Stan, wouldn't want to see you like this."

Craig said, looking kinda worried for Kyle.

"Y-Yeah. What's d-done is done. There's no. -nrg- Going b-back."

Tweek added.

"You couldn't save Stan, but you can work at keeping the rest of us cautious of Death."

Kenny said carefully.

"You know what? You're right..."

Kyle said, trailing off, because he was still kinda in shock over Stan's death.

"Who's next?"

Craig asked, tugging nervously on his shirt collar, and an arm protectively around Tweek.

Meanwhile at Bebe and her mom's temporary house, which was Wendy's house, she was making herself at home.

She hadn't wanted to go to Shakey's with the rest of them, so she had left the funeral earlier.

She got out a glass and poured some water in it, the glass cracked a bit, so it dripped slightly.

She took the glass to the living room, unaware that the cup was dripping.

She sat the glass on the table by her phone, causing it to make a small puddle by her phone, making it spark and smoke a little.

Bebe flipped through the channels on the TV.

Finally, she noticed that her phone was smoking and making weird noises.

"What the hell?"

She asked, reaching down and touching the phone.

It shocked her a bit.

"Ow!"

She cried, pulling her hand back.

She reached down again and picked the phone up.

The short-circuited phone started electrocuting her instantly.

"Bebe..."

Kyle said, standing up and repeating her name louder.

"What?"

Craig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's next."

Kyle said almost inaudibly.

Everyone except Craig stood up immediately, and ran for the door.

Once at Wendy's house, they saw her on the floor, still being electrocuted.

Wendy started reaching for her, but was stopped by Craig holding her back by her arms, and yelling "Stay back!". Then when Bebe went still, besides twitching from the electricity, Wendy lost it.

She wrestled out of Craig's grasp and tumbled to the floor screaming.

Wendy stood up and began running through the house crazily, until she tumbled down the basement stairs, breaking her neck.

Kyle was currently on the phone calling the paramedics.

Wendy and Bebe were dead.

That left a couple of questions.

Who's next?

And, when will Death strike next?

* * *

_Once again, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a lot of shit to do, and lots of stuff on my CRAP! Two deaths in one chapter, take that as my apology, I never planned for that to happen, and I don't like Wendy or Bebe, so their deaths were easy to write. Kinda like Cartman's death... Anyway, guess who's next.  
__I promise to update asap. Please review._


	5. The Choices& Vision

_Okay, I woke up earlier, but I got super busy with Minecraft, watching TobyGames videos, playing Animal Crossing, and a few other things... Review, please. I don't own South Park._

_oppet2: Who says I'm gonna kill them? ;) But seriously though, I am too. It's gonna be hell for me to write their deaths in._

_Hanpechu: You're very clever... Perhaps too clever! I'm just kidding, you're okay, and keep reading, you will find out._

* * *

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?"

Butters asked Kyle, at Stark's Pond.

"Maybe, but we think that we can stop it."

"H-How?"

Tweek asked.

"Well... The thing is, we don't know yet."

"Are you still going on about that, Broflovski?"

Craig asked, completely unbelieving of the possibility that Death was out to get them.

"Look, we all know that those deaths weren't coincidences, Craig,"

Kenny said, glaring.

"We all know what we saw, you saw it too, asshole."

Kyle said, looking at the ground.

"I actually don't know WHAT I saw. But, look at it this way. Let's go with what you guys are saying. Death, has a plan, and obviously he's working by rules. Let's just say that we use those rules to our advantage. He's trying to kill us. Now the only way to make the plan backfire, is by doing the opposite. We kill ourselves. That would definitely mess up any 'plan' made by Death, and would save a few who were gonna die next. So... Any takers?"

What Craig said stunned everyone into silence.

"Thought so."

He said after a moment.

Clyde was still in shock over Bebe's death.

"Do you know why they died?"

He asked, to no one in general.

"What if... What if we were never meant to survive that fire?"

He continued, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Then that would explain the deaths..."

Kyle answered.

Can we beat Death at his own game? Is it possible?"

Token asked, looking kind of nervous.

"Yes, we have two choices, one of which I think is pointless. One, we just keep track of who's next, and keep each other safe. Or, two, we commit suicide. Which is pointless."

Kyle said, glaring at Craig when he finished.

Craig just simply flipped him off.

"So, in other words, we're screwed either way?"

Clyde asked, looking anxious.

"Let's just forget about Death for one day. As you can see, no one else has died yet."

Craig said, sitting under a tree with Tweek.

Kyle closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead.

He saw Clyde climb up another tree, and everyone was laughing at his goofiness.

Then when he was hanging upside down, the branch snapped, and the branch landed on him, crushing him.

Kyle opened his eyes.

Clyde was climbing up the tree.

"Kenny... I just had a vision."

"What, and who about?"

Kenny asked.

"Clyde... CLYDE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Kyle yelled.

That caused him to lose grip on the branch he was hanging onto, making him fall to the ground.

"OW! Fuck! My leg!"

"Believe me now, Craig?"

Clyde had evaded Death, for now.

They took Clyde to the hospital.

He had a broken leg.

The doctors were keeping him overnight to make sure that nothing else was damaged.

If that proved anything to Kyle, it was that they could fight back.

And that's what they were gonna do.

* * *

_We are making progress! Okay, I had to make some changes, because the story wouldn't have anywhere to go, and would be SUPER boring, if I just killed a person a chapter, so some will be skipped. To mix it up a bit, which I enjoy doing. Be on the lookout for that. To my fellow Final Destination fans, if you haven't noticed it, at one point, I made Craig kinda quote Ian from Final Destination 3, I never meant to do that, but it makes a bit of sense, cause he didn't really believe Wendy, just like Craig didn't really believe Kyle. But, whatever... Just a little random thing I thought you guys should know... Reviews are given the highest appreciation by me, but no flames, please._


	6. Butters, Clyde, or Clyde, Butters?

_I'm bored, and tired as hell._

_Hanpechu:That was intended, because I knew you wouldn't see that coming. ;)_

_Anon: I am deeply sorry, but I need to kill certain characters to keep the plot going. Some shall be spared some, then killed. If you've seen the Final Destination movies, then you'll know what is necessary to keep the plot going. In other words, only the last few really have a chance. The others are screwed. Now, Clyde might not die in THIS chapter, but he will definitely die in a later chapter. Shoot me, because I will kill off an awesome character._

* * *

Butters sat in his lovers bed.

Kenny sat beside him, rubbing his back, in an attempt to soothe him. It worked.

"D-Do you know what Kyle told me earlier?"

He asked, and without bothering to let his lover answer, he said, "I'm next. I'm supposed to die next, after Clyde."

He began to sob into Kenny's chest.

"Shh, it's okay, babe. You won't die as long as I'm around."

Kenny said.

When Butters had calmed a large amount, Kenny's mind immediately went south.

"So... Wanna 'get it on', sweet cheeks?"

He asked, with a perverted grin. Kenny only used that pet name on Butters, when he wanted to fuck.

Butters smirked, and kissed him teasingly.

And then, they proceeded to 'get it on'.

They both fell back onto the bed, completely spent, after over half an hour of pleasure.

"I'm gonna go get a bath, Ken."

Butters said, when he caught his breath.

"Okay, sure."

Butters stepped into the bathroom.

Kenny had gotten an apartment as soon as he had turned 18, and Butters visited him all the time.

But, it was kinda, to put it simply, shitty.

The paint on the walls was peeling, and the faucets were rusty.

Even the floors were bad.

Clyde had once bet that, if you stomped down hard enough, your foot would go through it.

It was never tried, however. No one wanted to take that chance, and Kenny certainly wouldn't have the money to repair it.

Clyde laid in his bed, reading a comic book and eating.

It was his way of coping with all that had happened to them.

The fire. Bebe's death. Along with the others. It was all too much for him to deal with. So, he coped the only way he could. He ate, while reading comics.

He grabbed his crutches, and stood up.

Butters slipped on some water that the clumsy cleaning lady spilled and hit the corner of the bathroom counter.

Clyde took out a bunch of pills that he got from his medicine cabinet, and swallowed them all.

He passed out.

Butters stood up.

"Well, gee. I gotta be more careful..."

He clumsily grabbed the shower curtain to get it open.

The curtain rod snapped, and went through Butter's face, killing him immediately.

Kenny, hearing the commotion, went to the bathroom to check on him.

"Butters... NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

Kenny screamed, upon seeing Butters's bloody head impaled on the rusty curtain rod.

Clyde woke up a few hours later.

"Dammit! I'm not dead."

He said, sighing.

* * *

_Okay, I almost didn't go through with Butter's death, and was about to let Clyde die, when, I saw a review from last chapter. It really got to me. So, Clyde is alive... For now.  
Hopefully some of you will understand why Clyde didn't die, despite the fact that he OD'd on some pills. If not, I shall say it... Next time!  
I feel sad killing off Butters, but if I didn't kill Butters, I would've had to kill Clyde, which I said I didn't wanna do.  
Anyways, review please._


	7. Almost death&Two deaths

_Okay, the reason Clyde didn't die, despite the fact that he OD'd on some pills is because... I'll just let Kyle explain. I STILL don't own South Park... Please Review._

* * *

"Kenny, I'm gonna explain why Butters died, okay?"

Kyle said.

"Okay, then. W-Why? Butters... Butters was supposed to be AFTER Clyde, not before..."

Kenny squeaked. Butters's death really got him.

"Okay, look. Clyde managed to survive again, which means he got skipped over, putting him at the end, making Butters next. Get it? So now... Token's next, then Jimmy, Timmy, and so on. If we get Token out of the path of Death, then Death will skip over Token, and go straight to the next person."

Kyle explained, worried about Kenny.

Kyle had made a list of the people who were next.

"We need to watch the signs, and remember who's next, to stay alive. Okay, guys?"

Kyle said.

"Okay, fine. Look, I gotta go. I'm meeting Clyde at his house to play video games. He needs some cheering up."

Token said, walking towards the road.

Craig glanced in a window, and saw a bus reflect in it.

He acted on pure instinct when he yelled, "TOKEN! LOOK OUT!"

Token jumped back, just in time.

The bus that would've killed him went by.

"Now do you believe me, asshole?"

Kyle asked.

"I-I-I don't know... I saw the bus in the window..."

"That was a sign! You just saved Token!"

Kyle exclaimed.

"Um... Thanks, Craig. I would've been roadkill if you didn't do that..."

Token said awkwardly.

"You're one of my friends, and I care about you."

Craig said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"S-Say fellas, w-who's n-neh... W-Who's next?"

Jimmy asked, beginning to cross the street to them.

"JIMMY!"

Kyle yelled.

Jimmy stopped.

"W-What?"

That was his last word, before the traffic light fell on him.

"OH, JESUS! JIMMY!"

Tweek screamed without stuttering.

"Guys... Where's Timmy?"

Kyle asked.

"Stark's Pond, last I checked. Why?"

Token replied, curious as to why Kyle wanted to know that. Then, it hit him.

All of them ran like hell to Stark's Pond, where Timmy was on the ice.

"TIMMY! GET OFF THE ICE!"

Kenny knocked some snow and ice off of a sign.

**Danger Thin Ice**

It said.

Then, Timmy's wheelchair collapsed into the freezing water below, killing him instantly.

"TIMMY!"

Kyle screamed.

"Death seems to be working pretty quickly..."

Tweek said without stuttering and calmly.

Everyone looked at him, shocked that he managed to talk without stuttering... Well, everyone except Craig.

"So... Who's next, Broflovski?"

Craig asked, holding Tweek close.

Kyle said nothing, not wanting to alarm Tweek.

"Yeah, who's next?"

Token asked.

Kyle gulped.

"I can't say..."

He said, trailing off.

Then, he walked away.

Kenny followed.

"Seriously, Kyle. Who's next? We all need to know!"

He whispered.

"I can't tell them who's next, because it's CRAIG!"

Kyle whispered loudly.

Kenny's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Shit... Look, he's on his way to Denver tomorrow. Something about a job interview or something. Are you saying-"

"That he might die then? Yes. It's a possibility."

"We gotta warn him! I know he hates you, and you hate him, but you can't expect Tweek to-"

"I can't, because he might not believe me, besides, I will wait for a sign, until then, this is outta my hands. In fact, it never was in my hands. I'm just trying to escape this."

* * *

_Okay, this took me a few hours, and I'm tired.  
Finally, we're getting to where I wanna be.  
Is Craig gonna die?  
If so or if not, then who's next?  
I hoped I made it painfully obvious.  
Please review.  
HOLEY SHIT! Two deaths and an almost death, in ONE chapter! I'm on a ROLL!_


	8. Tweek saves&Yeah

_I have barely anything to say. I got irritated because I couldn't find the full movie of Child's Play, without running into the stupid copyright issues, so I decided to update before anyone forgot about this story.  
Onto Reviews from last time.  
_

_UndoneChaos: Thanks, wow, I never knew that me writing a couple of spoofs on two horror movies could persuade someone to watch, said horror movies... Wow, didn't realize I had that talent._

_TweekingOut: The original plan, was Craig being next anyway, but I got tempted to say Tweek was next, but I didn't. I started giggling for some reason when I wrote that into the story. And, you have no clue how hard it was for me to actually say who was next. I was tempted not to say that it was Craig, to get the readers guessing._

_I don't own South Park. Please Review._

* * *

Tweek woke up with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something bad was gonna happen.

Craig was still asleep, because it was only 4:30, and Craig had to leave at 6:00.

After he started making coffee, Tweek called Kyle, who was half asleep when he answered.

"Tweek? It's too early... Go back to bed. Call me later."

Kyle said, hanging up.

"S-Shit..."

Tweek said, putting the phone back in its cradle.

He paced around the apartment, sucking down coffee, grabbing at his hair, and biting his lip and nails.

It was something he did when extremely nervous or worried about something.

He walked into the bedroom he shared with Craig and sat down, poking Craig to wake him up.

It was 5:30.

"C-Come on, C-Craig. Time t-to g-get-Gah!-G-Get up!"

He said, still feeling worried.

"Come on... Let me sleep... It's only... Oh shit..."

Even though Tweek's mood was far from it, he smiled.

Craig sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He gave Tweek a half smile and a kiss on the lips. Pulling away when he sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Tweek? You okay?"

"N-Nothing..."

Tweek answered, forcing a smile.

Craig knew it was fake, but figured that his anxiety was just acting up, since he was gonna be gone.

"Okay."

Craig got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

Kyle woke up at 5:50.

He looked out the window, wondering why Tweek called him earlier.

Craig chugged down a bit of orange juice from the carton.

Normally, Tweek would scold him for it, but he was too worried to even care.

Craig just did it to bug him. So he was confused when Tweek didn't give him a reaction.

He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who was sitting on the counter, a worried look on his face.

"Okay, what's up? You're more quiet than usual. Is it about me leaving? I'm gonna be back, you know. It's not like I'm leaving forever."

Finally, Tweek spoke up.

"Craig. I'm worried...That you might be next... I don't wanna lose you."

He said, almost inaudibly, without stuttering.

"Well... As you can see, I'm still standing. I'm not dying today, I promise. Even if you have to come down and save me yourself. Got that?"

Craig said with a half smile, thinking that Tweek was worrying about nothing, as usual.

Some coffee had spilled on the floor from where Tweek was pacing, and as Craig stepped back to open a cabinet, he slipped, grabbing the edge of the counter.

"See, I'm fine."

He said, but really, he was starting to get worried about not only his safety, but Tweek's as well.

Craig kissed Tweek's lips and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not dying today. As I said before, I promise you, I won't die, even if you have to come and save me yourself. Got it?"

Of course the last part was a joke, but Tweek had no clue how right Craig was about that.

Then, Craig left.

Kyle stared at some papers he had on his desk.

"Kenny... We need to tell Tweek and Craig who's next."

He said.

Tweek sipped his coffee and sighed.

He looked out the window that was over the sink.

Tweek poured himself another cup of coffee and was about to drink it, when he saw a shadow in the mug.

He yelped and through it on the floor.

Then he put his hand on his forehead.

"C-Calm down, T-Tweek. It's a d-dumb mug. I-I'll feel b-better when Craig gets back safe. Y-Yeah..."

He whispered to himself.

He got down on his knees with a towel, a broom, and a dustpan.

Tweek was about to start sopping up the coffee with the towel, when he saw a truck in the puddle. It was a big one, used for gas station deliveries.

He leaned in and saw... Craig's car?

And, a big pipe, used for construction, going through the front of it, tearing through the front seat.

Tweek screamed, and backed up, landing on his ass.

The doorbell rang.

"Tweek, it's us. Kyle and Kenny. We need to talk to you.

Kyle said from outside the door.

Tweek stood up shakily, grabbing at the counter, and walking slowly towards the door.

Kyle and Kenny stood in the doorway, halfway looking guilty, and halfway looking scared.

"W-W-What d-d-d-do y-y-you n-n-need?"

He asked, stutter getting worse since seeing what was in the puddle.

After they had went into the kitchen, Kyle spoke.

"Craig's next. Sorry we never told you earlier, but-"

"I knew."

Tweek said without stuttering.

"How the hell could you've known? We never-"

Kenny started, only to be cut off by Tweek.

"I... I saw a sign..."

"Where, Tweek?"

Kyle asked.

Tweek moved aside and pointed to the puddle.

"That's the sign."

He said, without stuttering again.

"Shit... We gotta go warn him!"

Kyle cried, grabbing Tweek and Kenny.

"We'll take Kenny's truck. That's what we came in!"

Kenny's truck had two seats in the back, so, Tweek sat in the back, Kenny driving, and Kyle riding shotgun.

When they got up to the interstate, the traffic got bad.

Craig was definitely late, and pissed.

He had called earlier to say he was gonna be late because of traffic, so they agreed to wait.

A minute ago, he took out his cigarettes and was currently smoking one.

"Come on, assholes. How long is this gonna take?"

He said quietly, and in an irritated manner.

He tried his phone to see how Tweek was doing.

**No Signal**

It said.

"No signal? What the fuck? It had a signal earlier, and I don't think I've moved any since then..."

He said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Craig put his cigarette out and stuck a piece of gum in his mouth.

"This is gonna take a while..."

He said, still staring at his phone with a confused expression on his face.

Kyle spotted a gas truck.

"Is that the truck, Tweek?"

Tweek looked at it and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, that's the one..."

He said, shuddering.

"There's no one driving it. It's moving! I'll get control of it! Kenny and Tweek, stay put!"

Kyle said, hopping out and running for the gas truck.

"L-Like hell I'm staying here! Craig might be in trouble."

Tweek said, unhooking and getting out.

He went to the side of the road and ran straight, stopping when he came to Craig's car.

Tweek walked up and stopped beside the driver door.

Craig was too busy staring at his phone to notice.

"Ahem..."

Craig's head snapped up.

"Uh... Hey, Tweek. What are you doing over here?"

"C-Craig, you're next."

Craig flipped him off, and sighed.

"I think Broflovski and McCorrmick are just making you more paranoid than usual."

Tweek shook his head sadly and opened Craig's door.

"Get out. You'll die if you don't."

Even though Craig wasn't surprised that Tweek had the ability to speak without stuttering, his words did.

"Is that a threat?"

Craig asked.

Tweek just shook his head.

"No... A-A promise."

Then, he unhooked Craig's seatbelt and grabbed his arms.

Kyle couldn't catch up with the truck and fell on his face, watching the truck go forward, no one steering.

He walked back to Kenny's truck.

"Kenny... I couldn't catch up to it... I'm sorry, Twee- Where the hell is Tweek?"

Even though Craig was stronger than him, Tweek managed to pull him from the car, all the while Craig was struggling in his grip.

"Tweek, what the fuck? Let me go!"

He caused Tweek to stumble, making them both fall into a ditch beside the road.

Craig landed on top of Tweek.

Just as the truck collided with a tree, catching fire, leaking gas, and toppling the tree onto a vehicle that was being used to move pipes.

A pipe fell, and slid through Craig's seat.

The car, and a few around it, caught fire, and blew up because of the leaking gas from the burning truck.

Craig heard the sounds of explosions and smelled something burning, so he shielded Tweek with his body.

After the explosions were done, Kyle and Kenny ran around, searching for Tweek and seeing if Craig was still alive.

When they came to Craig's car, Kyle looked at the pipe closely.

"No blood... HE'S STILL ALIVE! KENNY! CRAIG SURVIVED! TWEEK MUST HAVE GOT HIM OUT!"

As he was celebrating that Craig survived, Craig climbed outta the ditch, carrying an unconscious Tweek bridal style.

"Didn't realize that you cared, Broflovski."

He said, attempting to bring Tweek back to consciousness.

"Here, I'll take this."

Kenny said, trying to take Tweek from Craig's arms.

Craig pulled back.

"No fucking way, am I gonna trust YOU with holding Tweek. Fuck off."

Tweek opened his eyes and blinked.

Kyle was saying something, but he couldn't hear what.

Then, he heard Craig say, "Tweek's next?! That's it, I'm not gonna ever leave his side, ever again,"

"You mean it, C-Craig?"

Tweek found himself whispering with a small smile.

"Yeah..."

"You owe Tweek your life, Craig, you know that, right?"

Kyle said.

"I know."

Craig replied, remembering something he had said to Tweek before leaving.

"You know... It's funny..."

Kyle and Kenny gave him a weird look.

"What is?"

They asked together.

"Before I left this morning... I told Tweek something, and I meant it as a joke... I told him...'I promise you I won't die, even if you have to come and save me yourself.' And... He actually did end up saving me."

Craig said, looking down at the blonde in his arms.

Tweek leaned up and kissed Craig on the cheek.

"Y-Yeah, I did. Didn't I."

He said.

* * *

_I could easily end the story here, but I don't want to. This was the original ending, but I decided before I even typed this chapter out that I was gonna keep going. I'll update asap, please review, you guys are great._


	9. Double Death&Death's Plan Has Changed

_I am going to shoot myself in the foot. Please don't be mad at me for not updating... IN A MONTH! Gah! I was busy! I'm even skipping homework for you guys and I'm getting bad cases of writers block, but I just took a pill for that, so I'm good. The pill isn't an illegal drug, nor does it exist. I just made it up. XD Oh god, I'm stupid. ;P. I just noticed something on the final chapter of "My Boyfriend is Pregnant?", I named one of the kids after a famous Swedish guy who does game commentaries for YouTube. Some of us know him as PewDiePie, his real name is Felix, though! And I freaked when I realized it. XD_

_Onto Reviews from last time, from way back in the olden days of yore, long, long ago. Reader: It was about a month ago, maybe a bit longer. Whatever!_

_MarshieMello-Cookies: Thanks, I do that because... Maybe I care a little more. To quote Richard Tweak, kind of._

_UndoneChaos: Alright then._

_SupremeBoredom: You kidding? Death is so... Deathy... XD I have no clue what I'm talking about..._

_Well you guys should know the drill by now. South Park isn't mine! DX_

* * *

Someone unknown lay in a puddle of blood, a knife sticking out of his chest.

His hands and shirt were stained with his blood, as he clawed at the knife, attempting to get it out.

He started coughing up blood, then just stopped moving.

"AH!"

Kyle screamed, sitting up and taking his phone out.

Meanwhile Craig and Clyde were in the kitchen, making the house "death-proof", as Clyde called it.

"I'm gonna go check on Tweek."

Craig said, leaving the room.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a break to get something to drink, I'm thirsty."

Clyde said, walking to the fridge, throwing a towel on a brick of knives.

Craig sat on the bed next to Tweek.

"We're all gonna die you know."

Tweek said.

"I know, but what's important now, is to stay alive for as long as possible. I don't want to lose you, and I'm sure you don't wanna lose me."

Craig replied, ruffling Tweek's hair a bit.

Tweek smiled sadly.

Kyle and Kenny finally made it to Craig's apartment to see if Kyle's premonition had come true yet, or if there was still time to save Tweek.

Clyde poured some root beer into his mug and picked it up.

A shadow covered part of the mug and he threw it to the ground.

"Fuck... I'm going batty, I'm not even next... Am I?"

He bent down to pick up the shards of the mug, only to slip and fall on his back.

He reached up and grabbed the towel on the counter and gave it a strong tug.

Causing the brick of knives to fall as well as the towel.

One went straight into his chest.

He clawed at it, trying to pull it out, without success.

Then he began coughing up blood, until finally he went limp.

"**CLYDE!** No!"

Token cried, covering his mouth.

Tweek turned and began sobbing into Craig's chest.

Craig's lip trembled.

Kyle and Kenny looked around the apartment for them, until they got to the kitchen.

"Craig? What's going on?"

Kyle asked, since he couldn't see Clyde's corpse.

"C-Clyde..."

Craig stuttered out.

Kyle understood.

Death's plan is changing."

The next day, after relocating to Token's mansion, Kyle started explaining what had happened.

"Okay, look, originally, Tweek should've been next, but since Craig avoided death, something changed, moving Tweek to the next to last spot, and making Clyde next."

"So who's next?"

"Token's next, after him, it's Kenny, then me, then Tweek, and finally Craig."

Kyle answered.

"I really don't care anymore."

Token said, pulling out a revolver and putting it to his head.

"Token, it's okay, we can get through-"

"No we can't. Maybe you guys can keep running, but not me. I just lost the one person I care about more than anything. I have nothing to live for. You guys might, but not me. I'll see you guys later, I'm coming for Clyde."

Token said, pulling the trigger.

Tweek fainted into Craig's arms.

Kyle paled and his eyes widened.

**"Holey shit!"**

"At least he's at peace, now."

Craig said.

"I agree."

Kyle said.

"We should probably stick together from now on, to keep an eye out for any danger."

Kenny said when he got his voice back.

"Yeah... Considering how Tweek is officially next now."

* * *

_I've been so tied up lately with schoolwork and shit that I feel like I've been neglecting ya'll. So... I'm sorry. I'm working on updating over the weekends and shit, that way, hopefully, I don't have homework. Which I do. ____By the way, anyone who has watched Final Destination will recognize the death scene of the teacher in this very chapter. I wasn't sure how to kill Clyde... DX__** AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I KILLED HIM!** He was so young... Anyways, review ya butt-pipes. I don't mean that in a rude way, I'm just tired._


	10. The Signs&Tweek's Mom

_This is the chapter that was talked a bit about in the summary. The later "smut" chapter._

_Here are the Reviews from last time. I hope I haven't been away from this story that long. I went to continue writing this chapter, when I realized that I had already finished the chapter, and then just forgot about it. I promise to never do that again, or I will tug at my hair like Tweek._

_TweekingOut: GAH! Sorry! I had to do it! I told you I'd kill him later on, it wasn't like his death was unexpected. And I'm not a bastard, I'm not like Cartman. I have a dad. Uh huh, me too. That's just how those movies work, if you pay attention, you notice the little signs that will let you know what's coming up. I doubt if I'll make a sequel to this, depending on what I do for the end. Yes, I don't know how the hell I'm gonna end this! DX Just kidding, I do know. ;)_

_UndoneChaos: Well I'm not sure, but I think you should get used to being called names like that. I'll never call someone a name and mean to be rude(Unless I hate them), I just do it to do it._

_SupremeBoredom: No, I'm not a philosopher, I'm just... Meh... Are you kidding me?! XD I know, I had to do that. Yes, yes he is. Huh, I never looked at it like that. But the adults are dumber than him. But Token's death made the intelligence of South Park go down 2%. Okay. Alright I won't! XD What can I kick? Cartman's ass I hope-Wait! He's dead... Dammit._

_Okay, guys, here's a heads up. This chapter gets kinda... Nosebleed around the end._

_And I fucking woke up a littl__e after 5pm in the evening. How the fuck... That's the latest I've slept in. Ever._

_And I found out what Craig and Kenny's names mean._  
_Craig(From the website I was on said.), means rock. Makes perfect sense. He doesn't get shook by much. And Kenny, my personal favorite(For now.). Handsome, or fire born, which means son of the wise ruler, which would make him wise. THAT, makes a lot of sense to me. He's experienced death numerous times and knows lots about sex and sex terms, and he is well liked by the ladies. I'm on a roll with this, can't seem to stop. Eric means "Ruler of all," or "Eternal ruler." Makes so much sense. Kyle means "strait," look that up. Clyde(And this is awesome!), means "muddy," and can be for a boy or a girl. Pip, means "Lover of horses". Amazing. Damien means "To tame", very funny. Gregory means "Watchful, vigilant, or alert". He's a mercenary! Christophe means(And this is so ironic) "Follower of Christ." And he HATES God and everything to do with Him. Wendy means "Friend." I think it makes sense. Bebe means "baby". Makes no sense to me. Leopold(Butters), means "people bold" I don't get it. That's all I could find._

_My brain: Thank God._

_Me: Shut the hell up, brain._

_Well you guys should know the drill by now. South Park isn't mine! DX_

* * *

Craig leafed through a magazine on his couch.

Tweek was asleep, somehow, in Craig's room.

Kyle laid in Kenny's arms, sleep had finally overtaken him.

Craig was the only one awake.

A fan was blowing, despite the chill of the night.

Craig sat the magazine down and walked upstairs to check on Tweek.

The magazine was open on a page of a person that looked a lot like Tweek.

Tweek was still sleeping.

He had a pained look on his face.

"D-Don't die, C-Craig. I n-need you..."

He whimpered in his sleep.

Craig brushed Tweek's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, Tweekers. I won't die. I need you too. I love you."

He said, kissing Tweek's lips and standing up.

Tweek's face relaxed a bit.

Craig walked back downstairs.

The magazine was sat too close to the fan and the pages got ripped up.

Craig started picking up the pieces of the magazine when he noticed the wripped page where he had it on before checking on Tweek.

The person in the picture looked like he had been ripped in half.

Craig gasped and ran back upstairs holding the paper.

'I can't show this to Tweek! I can't show this to Tweek!'

He thought to himself, running into the guest room where Kyle and Kenny were.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Kyle jumped and fell on his face.

Kenny helped him up.

"Why?! What's going on?! Where's Tweek?! Is he-"

Craig shook his head.

"No, he's fine... For now... I checked on him earlier and then this happened... It's a sign."

He said, showing them the paper.

"Tweek's gonna get... He's gonna..."

His voice cracked.

"Shh, it's okay, man. He's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay..."

Kenny said, attempting to comfort the noirette.

Craig flipped them both off.

"I'm not letting him leave my sights ever again."

He said in a firm tone with a serious look on his face.

Kyle nodded.

"That might be your best bet at keeping him safe. Also, keeping an eye on anything that's capable of ripping someone in half is another good one."

"Thanks... I'll keep that in mind."

Craig said, walking out of the room and into his own.

Tweek had been woken up.

"C-Craig, w-what's going on? W-Why did you shout like that?"

"I saw a sign."

Craig said, climbing into bed with Tweek and wrapping an arm around Tweek's waist.

"I-I'm gonna die soon, is th-that it?"

Craig shrugged.

"It's hard to tell. But what I do know, is that you aren't leaving my side no matter what. I'm gonna keep you safe as best I can. I promised your mom that much."

Tweek froze up.

'Shit, I didn't mean to say that!'

Craig thought to himself.

"Well I do. I told her I'd keep you safe."

It had been 2 years since Tweek's mom died.

On her deathbed, Craig promised he would do anything and everything to keep Tweek safe. He loved Tweek then and he still does.

"Craig, promise to keep my son safe."

"I promise you, I will do anything and everything to keep him safe. I love him. He's my world."

"Gah!"

Tweek cried.

"Craig, I never told you this but, I always knew, you and my son would fall in love. It was just a feeling... I love you like a son... And I want you to keep loving my son forever..."

She said, fluttering her eyes shut for the last time.

Tweek still hadn't gotten over her death.

It had hit him pretty hard, thankfully Craig was there to keep him going.

"I-I know, C-Craig..."

Craig moved Tweek to his lap and wrapped both arms around Tweek's waist.

Caig kissed Tweek's hair.

Craig loved him so much.

"Get some more sleep. I'll keep an eye on things."

Tweek yawned and fell back asleep in his arms.

'I'm not letting anything happen to you, Tweek. I swear on my love for you, I won't.'

Craig thought to himself.

Kyle paced the room.

Pacing was something he did to relieve stress.

Kenny kissed him on the cheek.

"He'll be okay. We just need to watch him and keep an eye out for dangers."

He said.

Kenny and Kyle had started going out, because they had both lost their boyfriends and found comfort in each other.

Of course Kyle's heart would always belong to Stan, as Kenny, Butters, but they still loved being in eachothers company and embraces.

"I know, Ken. But I can't help but worry. We don't even know when Death is gonna strike, and where. Those signs are giving us next to nothing."

"Well at least it's something! After all, we know who's next, and we know how he's supposed to die. We just need to keep a sharp eye out."

Kyle sighed.

"I know... It's just... This is gonna sound really weird coming from me. I don't want to see Craig lose Tweek like I lost Stan, or like you lost Butters. I don't, wanna see him go through what we went through. I'm lucky to have you. He only has Tweek."

Kyle said with another sigh.

"You're right with saying it sounds strange, but it sounds strange because no one has ever heard you say something like that about Craig. I still miss Butters, because I'll always love him. When we started going out... I refused to fuck anyone other than him... I've never done that with anyone, Kyle."

Kenny said after a minute.

"I know Ken. I'll always love Stan and I'll probably miss him forever. But, I know wherever he is, he's watching me, and wanting me to go on."

Kyle said, crying.

Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle in a hug and began kissing his forehead.

"Shh... It's okay."

He murmered.

The window, that had been opened, shut suddenly.

Kyle jumped from Kenny's embrace.

"That's another sign!"

He cried, his eyes really wide.

Kenny turned.

"Well shit... We need to keep Tweek away from windows!"

He exclaimed.

The next night, after a day of being looked after, and nervous glances from Craig, Kyle and Kenny, Tweek decided to end the day with some fun.

Even though he knew he was probably gonna die, and he was scared about that, Craig hadn't "touched" him since Clyde broke his leg, and he wanted to.

He pounced on Craig as soon as he shut the door.

Craig caught him easily, holding him with both hands around Tweek's waist.

"What are you doing?"

Tweek didn't answer, choosing to kiss and bite at Craig's neck.

"Oh... Tweek, no... Stop..."

Craig moaned.

Tweek looked up.

"P-Please, Craig. I w-want to s-so bad..."

Tweek said with a blush.

"You might die soon. What do you want me to do?"

Craig said, starting out with a serious tone, but ending with a smirk and smart ass type of tone.

"I-I w-want you t-to fuck me s-senseless..."

Craig was surprised, normally, Tweek would just start unzipping his jeans and they would go on from there.

Tweek pushed Craig down onto the bed, causing him to fall on Craig.

"How much do you want it-Oh, holey fuck!"

Craig started, being cut off by Tweek's hips grinding Craig's erection.

"I-I w-want y-you s-s-so bad it hurts! Gah!"

Craig let go of Tweek and flipped them over so he was on top.

Tweek thrust his hands up Craig's shirt, lifting it up over his head, and throwing it somewhere.

They broke apart, only to take off the rest of their clothes, save for Craig's hat.

After He prepared the youner male, Craig entered him with a simple thrust of his hips.

Even though they had made love many times and he was used to it, Tweek gasped and then moaned.

"Oh... C-Craig... Gah!"

Tweek moaned out as the noirette continued to thrust into the blonde.

"Oh, fuck... Ahh..."

Craid moaned.

After about half an hour of that Tweek came with a scream of his lover's name and Craig came inside Tweek with a moan of "Tweek..."

They fell back onto the bed panting hard.

"I-I love you, C-Craig..."

"Love you too, Tweekers..."

Craig panted.

* * *

_At one point, I almost made Craig say, "I promise you, I will do anything and everything to him." I nearly died. It was a sad part, and I almost scewed up and made it funny! And that would've been screwed up! Almost to the end. Have they evaded Death forever? Or will someone randomly die next in a totally unexpected way? Review. I already have an idea of what I want to happen next._


	11. One Year Later, Sole Survivors&The End?

_Here's more reviews. Holy shit. We're at 30 reviews for the entire story. And it's only 10 chapters long. Well... 11 now. I honestly never expected it to be that high. I just look at some of my other stories and one-shots, and a lot of them have under 10 reviews. But I can live with that. I am only doing what I love to do, after all._

_TweekingOut: Glad I could make someone a little more open minded and enjoy some nice cinema. :3 Thanks, I'm calm. Just keep calm, and chairmode. A great piece of advice given to me by a genius._

_UndoneChaos: Yeah, one of the stupidest fuck ups I've ever made._

* * *

"Suppose we set up something, but we save Tweek last minute? Then what'll happen?"

Kenny asked.

"I don't know, Ken. But all I do know is that Craig can't lose Tweek and same vice versa."

Kyle answered, opening a window.

Tweek noticed something outside of the window.

Coffee stickers. For some reason, he really wanted them.

He reached out of it, but couldn't reach it.

He climbed out the window partially, so his lower half was inside.

Craig walked in, and his eyes widened.

He ran to Tweek, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back...

Just as the window slammed shut.

The wood where the window slammed on had splintered.

"Who's next?"

He asked.

They all turned to Kenny.

"Me."

Kenny said.

_One Year Later._

_Out of the 13 survivors, only two made it out of the fire and attacks from death alive._

_Eric Cartman drowned in his pool._

_Stan Marsh had his skull smashed by a falling box fan._

_Bebe Stevens was electrocuted by a short circuited phone._

_Wendy Testaburger broke her neck by falling down stairs._

_Leopold "Butters" Stotch impaled his head on a curtain rod._

_Jimmy Valmer's head was crushed by a traffic light._

_Timmy's wheelchair collapsed into the freezing waters of Starks Pond._

_Clyde Donovan was stabbed in the chest by a falling knife._

_Token Black shot himself in the head._

_Kenny McCorrmick fell through a 5 story clear glass window, landing head first._

_Kyle Broflovski jumped out of the same window as Kenny when he saw what had happened._

_Which leads us to the sole survivors._

_The two that are still evading Death's grasp._

_Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak._

_They relocated to a mental hospital, staying in a padded cell._

_But how much longer do they have before Death has them?_

_It's a guess that is hard to figure._

_Because, no one can evade Death forever._

_We all have to die sometime._

_Death will have all of us someday._

_No one is truly immortal._

_No one lives forever._

_Because Death always wins._

_Injury, disease, illness, , toxin, catastrophe, they're all working for Death._

_Death goes hand in hand with fate._

_And no one escapes fate._

_The steps we take in life, are all prerecorded by fate._

_And if by some strange twist of chance that someone figures out the plan and tries to change it, as Kyle Broflovski did, then Death and Fate work to finish what work was started._

_To this day, Death is still after Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak, but they remain right out of its reach._

_So close, yet so far._

_But they will slip up sometime, allowing Death to finally reach them and finish the work that was started._

_Joining them with the others that met their fates._

_From Eric Cartman to Kyle Broflovski._

* * *

_How was that? Sorry for the weird ending. I just wanted to get it over with since I had nowhere else to go and I didn't wanna get repetitive with the whole "evading Death" scheme. But maybe I'll do another chapter in which Craig and Tweek meet their fate. It's just a maybe though. I don't actually know if I'll do it or not. So no guaranteed promises here._


End file.
